starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:JediSam
|nascimento = 1995 |terranatal = Foz do Iguaçu, PR, Brasil |reside = Veja acima! |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,78 metros |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Pretos |ocupacao = Estudante |hobbies = Incomodar os amigos, dormir na sala, jogar duelo de monstros |contribs = Qualquer uma pra deixar a wiki melhor |atividade = Ativo ||userboxes = }} Sobre mim Sou JediSam, um cara fanaticamente louco por Star Wars. Seja bem vindo à minha página de usuário. Você já deve ter percebido que meu nome de usuário veio de Holowan, mas algumas letras foram trocadas. Adoro praticamente tudo nesse universo maravilhoso, as aventuras, as tramas, os personagens, e claro, o bem ganhar do mal como deve ser. thumb|left|Sempre gostei de filmes clássicos.Vou contar um pouco da minha história: tudo começou há não muito tempo (uns 10 ou 11 anos acho eu), numa visita a uma locadora de vídeos, algo rotineiro, locar filmes pra assistir é bem divertido. Lembro como se fosse ontem... passear por todas aquelas fileiras de fitas (é, na época os chamados VHS, ou fitas K-7, eram a última tecnologia!), explorar todo canto e descobrir novos filmes, até que então... no fundo de uma fileira de fitas algo brilhava... o que seria aquilo? Removi aquela pobre fita antiga pra ver, aquela espada laser na capa chamava muita atenção, retirei o pó e me surpreendi, a capa daquele filme estava cheia de coisas fofas e peludas! A partir desse momento não lembro muita coisa, mas só sei que assisti aquele filme várias vezes sem parar, a aventura era algo totalmente fantástico. A partir daí minha vida mudou, mas infelizmente na locadora não haviam todos os filmes, assisti a apenas dois outros episódios dos filmes que estavam disponíveis. Os anos passaram e eu consegui finalmente assistir a todos os filmes alguns anos depois, e após isso consegui adquirir uma cópia do original pra mim de cada um, e não canso de ver esses filmes. E sempre há um pouco de mistério rondando os filmes, aquele gostinho de "quero mais"... e pra resolver esse problema eu chamei meu amigo, o Google! Ainda lembro os detalhes, ao assistir o episódio III, há uma cena onde Obi-Wan diz algo como: "- Aquela confusão em Cato Neimoidia não conta...", espera, eu ouvi direito? Cato Neimoidia? O que seria isso? Felizmente, o Google respondeu, ele acabou me levando para um site que nunca tinha visto antes, uma tal de Star Wars Wiki. Foi incrível descobrir que existia uma wikipédia só sobre Star Wars! Na hora foi fácil pensar que a wiki já estava completa, haviam muitos usuários, a wiki não era um lugar pra crianças, mas resolvi experimentar contribuir para a coisa que eu mais gosto, Star Wars! No começo, não tive nenhuma dificuldade, e fui até encorajado a criar uma conta. Então mãos à obra! Eu realmente gostei de editar, era algo novo e desafiador, e aprendia cada vez mais. Então fiquei cada vez mais familiarizado com a wiki, e resolvi começar a fazer edições mesmo, hora de perder a timidez, e explorar os cantos que precisam ser editados! Então, percebi os artigos da nova série de TV de Star Wars: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, eles errr... digamos que a maioria deles estava "necessitada", então resolvi alimentá-los. Foi editando que descobri que (felizmente) eu não estava sozinho por aqui, e fiz grandes amizades com os outros utilizadores (gente legal hehe). Então Thales César, recentemente eleito administrador da wiki, me promoveu Moderador, o primeiro da wiki. thumb|May the 4th be you! Então estou sempre editando por aí, caso queira entrar em contato, recomendo o chat, também tenho a página de discussão. Mas eu também vou estar checando as edições que são feitas na wiki, e poderei entrar em contato com você caso eu tenha alguma sugestão ou queira falar algo importante. Projetos Em andamento *Lado luminoso da Força **Truque mental *Luke Skywalker :D *CT-7567 Futuros *Millennium Falcon *Departamento de Escutismo e Serviços de Exploração *Star Wars: Battlefront II *501ª Legião *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV) *Poderes da Força *Comando Avançado de Reconhecimento *Clone Troopers *Nomi Sunrider *Grande Exército da República *Outros que virão, além disso vou criar outras páginas: *Comando Avançado de Reconhecimento classe Alfa Diversão! Vídeo de comemoração da página nº 2500 da Wiki, aproveite! thumb|250px|left ---- Vídeo de comemoração: JediSam, o novo moderador da Wiki! thumb|250px|left|LOL, incrível luta! ---- 1000 edições do JediSam (só pra começar) thumb|250px|left ---- Aee, finalmente 2000 edições! thumb|250px|left|Este tem a [[Força!]] ---- 3000 edições, com muito orgulho! thumb|250px|left|Ah que fofo!! Pergunta! Qual Jedi é o melhor? Yoda Mace Windu Aayla Secura Luke Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi Tabela